vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:71.22.220.208
Re:Creating a thread on the forum Hello, Since you were not detailed I can only guess at the problem. If you are unable to post in the forums, it may be a bug so you can report that to Wikia staff using the "Contact" link at the bottom of the wiki. If you have java disabled or image disabled you will have to allow it for this site. You can't even post with a topic already created? -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I can't create topics or post in ones that exist already. The "reply" button appears to be unclickable for some reason, so nothing happens when I click it... It's the same button as the "publish" button, so I don't know why it doesn't work there. I don't have anything disabled, and java works fine everywhere else for me. I guess it would work for me if I used a computer, so I'll try that when I get the chance. If you think the thread I wanted to create is worthwhile, can you create it for me? Thank you! 12:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) On second thought, maybe it wasn't meant for me to create topics or reply to them in the forums... I probably wouldn't get any responses, or just have users disagree with me. It wouldn't get anywhere. Some of the users here decide things for themselves and don't want others input, so it wouldn't matter. Thank you. 12:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I am unsure if this is tied to Wikia's confirmation feature. Where new account or IP will have a wait or be around the site longer in order to access certain features or not see ads. But again, I would take this up with the Wikia Staff. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) If that's the reason, you must have to be here for 2 years... When I got on a computer, the buttons were clickable, so it's only my device. 14:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Erm You went to Bunai, let Bunai handle this. :-/ They do, however, know me as I WAS a Beaucrat once. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) It wouldn't be fair if you are treated differently from other users because of a former status... Hopefully the admins treat all of the users here equally... 14:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ah... Your new here... Am I right? ^_^' :Yes, I answer to the beaucrats and Admins as I'm just a normal editor.... I was a project leader and quit myself rather then being fired from the job. I'm still editing because I'm not yet unneeded on this wikia and have some uses (though to my joy I'm slowly being made redundant). But thats the "long story short" version... I did help create a lot of this wikia, (except most of the song pages) and wikipedia pages, as well as their pages for the Macnes, tidy up the UTAU pages, Voiceroid, MMD pages on wikipedia. I also helped create the MAcne wikia and Voiceroid wikia... So I'm not a stranger to them. :-/ :The Beaucrats/Admins will treat everyone equally, but the wikia is not great for discussions and it leds to one or two of us having to make decisions. As it stands, there is little reason right now for the MMD models to continue to stay beyond the fan attachment and theres a growing MMd wikia. :On the one hand; you should sign up to the site so your not a random IP address... Its always awkward for a random IP to respond because they can be 'anyone' and often turn out to be turns, flamers and other trouble markers. Not saying you are, just saying the rest of the editors don't know you. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I've been here for over a year. That's good to hear. I thought you were trying to be an admin when you are not, and the other admins allowed it because of your former status. I also thought they always allowed whatever you wanted to do regardless of what they and others wanted, and you felt that you owned this wiki. I'm glad that I am wrong. Your work is impressive, but I don't understand why you want to become "redundant", an not an admin. I never wanted to have an account since I don't do very much and mostly remain silient. I do know a user here, so I could get her to do something that I can't do if I wanted to. 14:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I would have been be going through the galleries and deleting model images. Do note that between me making a statement it also mean I am busy during that time. I always tend to stall on one project until I get further enough to do the other. If you want to make people take notice of certain models, just help out with the MMD wiki. A model being on Vocaloid wiki does not make anything more official than any other source. Anyway, my idea was to "reduce" the images, not completely remove them. Though the MikuMikuDance article will be sufficient enough to hold them for example purposes. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I actually do not really care about what happens to the MMD models. As long as that is what you also wanted to do. I now know the real problem is no one really wants to discuss things here. 14:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Quick Question I am also no extreme grammar expert – a lot of what I do is flow, but I'm not afraid of the occasional semi-colon. I hope I myself am not the culprit or their misuse. Unfortunately in my school we were never taught beyond the grammar basics, consequently I don't have a teacher on hand to correct me when I learn new concepts. This would probably explain me missing them too. Also, I hope it's standard to reply to an IP on their page, I'll paste this to mine just in case it doesn't reach you. I am also terribly sorry for the late reply. Dizzyzebra (talk) 20:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) - Since you mentioned it I have been keeping a look out (I believe I passed them off as just a wikia-markup thing before) and I have been noticing them too. I've started replacing them with colons where I can, but I might need to go on a template editing spree sometime too. Thanks for pointing them out! It's a relief to know I haven't been butchering them unwittingly. Dizzyzebra (talk) 09:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) - Thankyou! Perhaps someone simply didn't watch the semi-colon song to the end. I'll do my best to fix all I can. n_n Dizzyzebra (talk) 08:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Reasons why galaco category can't be Galaco The template used only respond to the page name by having the cap letter first. The only reason miki gets away with it is because the first part of her name is in caps and that is what the template links to. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Is there anything that can be done to make it work, like make another template? I'd be willing to do it myself if it's something I can do. 00:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I really don't find the need to create another template or multi redirects for a single Vocaloid with one lower-case letter in their name. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *Some future Vocaloids may also have lowercase names, so I think it will be worth doing it. *It could probably come in handy for other pages with lowercase titles as well. (Like the software, song, and producer pages) *The other Vocaloids had their pages renamed to match their boxarts, so I don't want to see galaco left out because of this. :( 00:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I created a temp one for her. The templates are kept simple for the sake of not making more than need be, since I did that with the songtab before I figure out table coding. It also keeps down the complexity of parameters needing to activate anything. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:58, September 9, 2013 (UTC) THANKS!! You are very kind! :) I came back to tell you that if it was too much trouble, you can just forget about it. I didn't expect to see this! Oh, I see. I don't want things to be made more complicated for you, so please do whatever is easy on you. 01:17, September 9, 2013 (UTC)